


Bent not Broken

by OneHedaTwoHeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Maggie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, More angst, Omega!alex, Sanvers - Freeform, This was inspired by the shadowlands series, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHedaTwoHeda/pseuds/OneHedaTwoHeda
Summary: Maggie goes undercover to bust National City's biggest omega trafficking ring.





	1. Meeting Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. If it's not your jam turn back now. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Maggie _hated_ this part of her job.

 

It  wasn't the being undercover for months at a time that bothered her, or even the complete disconnect from her normal life. No _, this_ was the thing she hated more than anything else. Pretending to be one of these scum bags, acting like she was enjoying herself and not like she wanted to beat the ever loving crap out every single person in the room.

 

_Breathe._

 

She had to get her thoughts under control, she couldn't afford to mess this up. It had taken six months to get an invitation to this place. Six months of rubbing elbows with National City's most elite and nefarious before she got the coveted envelope.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

It had appeared on her kitchen table two days ago, a simple red envelope with her name scrawled across the top in elegant writing.  Maggie knew what it was before she opened it. It's what she had been trying to get since she went undercover, the thing she needed to be able to move on to the next phase of the plan.

 

Inside was a small piece of paper with an address and a time. Immediately, the young brunette grabbed the burner phone she kept taped to the bottom of the kitchen sink and called the only number she had saved. 

 

They picked up on the first ring, "Everything alright Sawyer?"

 

The detective could hear the voice on the other end laced with worry. Six months in deep cover and she had only contacted them twice. All communication for this operation was kept to a minimum, lest she blow her cover.

 

"Hello to you too Phillips. Long time no talk."

 

"Sawyer you know this line is for emergencies only. What's going on?"

 

"You're never any fun. Anyways, I got the address. We can start phase two."

 

"Maggie that's great! That means we'll finally be able to catch those bastards and lock them up once and for all."

 

"Yeah, you're telling me. Half a year of trying to get into their inner circles and I'm about ready to kill every single one of them."

 

"They'll get theirs soon enough, we're almost to the finish line now. So you remember this part of the plan?"

 

"Yup. This first invitation is for a small group showing ,there will be maybe five other alphas there looking to buy omegas on the cheap. I'm to look interested and" --Maggie took a deep breath before continuing. She hated this part, but they needed to go over the plan thoroughly --"'test out' some of the _merchandise._ Ultimately, I decide that they aren't what I was looking for. I'll ask Roulette if there's anymore to choose from, wave some big bills her way to show I have the means for a better selection, and then get the invite to the big auction."

 

"Ok you got this Mags. Remember that you need to be convincing at this first showing or Roulette will sniff you out in a heart beat and then you'll never get the second invite."

 

"Yes yes, pretend to be a sick pervert who gets off on owning and beating on omegas. I got it."

 

"Remember that this is all for the greater good Mags. The head of the organization will be at the big auction and so will all their most frequent and important customers. They're the ones we're after. Catching them in the act is the only way to shut down this omega trafficking ring once and for all. "

 

"Yeah I know, I'll just be happy to see them all behind bars."

  
"Soon. Until then, the money needed to sway Roulette has been put into your account. Contact us when you get the next invite."

 

"Thanks. See you soon Phillips."

 

"Sawyer…be careful out there, these are dangerous people you're playing with."

 

"I know," was all Maggie said before ending the call.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That was two days ago. Now it's  Saturday night and Maggie is trying very hard not to deck the alpha currently talking to her and the two others in the group. He's tall with tanned skin like hers, built like a truck, all bulky muscle and loud ramblings.

 

Mr. Tall&Tan was telling the group how he went too far with the last omega he bought and was now in the market for a new one that would last longer.

 

 Maggie's hands balled into fists at her sides.

 

_Breathe , you can do this._

 

The thin older man with a cruel face and graying hair laughed, "Don't worry, It took me a couple years and more than a few omegas before I learned to control myself and make them last.  Hard to get a hold on the sadist in me that wanted to break them too fast."

 

"I've never been into sadism, I take my pleasure in breaking their spirits until pleasing me is the only thing that matters to them. It's in their nature after all, what else is a stupid omega good for?" The woman sneered.

 

She was the only other female in the group; tall with ivory skin, blonde hair, and cold blue eyes, she was Maggie's exact opposite.

 

And this other woman's attention was now trained solely on her.

 

"I haven't seen you here before, is this your first time buying?"

 

Before Maggie had a chance to answer, Roulette walked through the side door.

 

"Hello, I hope you all had a chance to settle in for the fun night ahead," She made her way to the center of the room before continuing, "I've got four lovely omegas for you tonight, they will be out shortly. Feel free to look and touch, if any one in particular sparks your interest take hold as there will be a chance to _try them out_ later on."

 

With a nod towards the security guard, the doors opened and out walked four naked omegas with their eyes trained on the floor and their heads bowed down.

 

Fear. That's the smell that flooded the room as the omegas walked in. Maggie had to suppress the urge to send out soothing pheromones, she had to swallow down her natural instinct to _protect._

 

It seemed she was the only alpha having this problem, the other three seemed almost giddy with the smell. Their eyes had turned predatory and they all had wicked smiles on their faces.

 

_Sick fucks._

 

They thought they were big bad alphas for preying on these clearly terrified omegas. Omegas who couldn’t defend themselves, couldn't fight back.

 

But the detective couldn't do anything, not yet. If she acted now, the organization would pick up and open somewhere else. She needed to get this thing shut down for good and that meant playing along tonight.

 

She plastered on a smile, forced her fists to unfurl, and joined the others in examining the "goods".

 

There were three girls and a boy. All looked to be in their mid to late twenties, all looked underfed, and all of them were shaking.

 

The older man with the cruel face had immediately taken interest in the boy and was whispering something into his ear. The ivory skinned woman was looking more closely at the tall redheaded omega on the far end of the line.

 

Maggie went to the one closest to her, a auburn haired girl that was taller than her. The first thing she noticed was how beautiful she was. Her face had an innocence to it despite whatever she'd been through here.

 

_And those eyes._

 

The second thing she noticed made her want to punch a whole through the wall. The girl had long, jagged scars littering the expanse of her back.

 

 _Someone had whipped her. A lot_.

 

She raised her hand to run her fingers over the scars and the girl flinched before the muscles on her back went taut.  Maggie lowered her hand, she wasn't going to make this harder on her.

 

"That’s some handy work right there. I whipped my last one too hard and she bled out. It was a shame, only had her for a month."

 

The girl stood stock still as she heard this and completely stopped breathing when Mr. Tall&Tan ran his hand down her back.

 

_You better remove your hand before I remove it for you._

 

"This many scars means she's damaged goods though," he huffed out and looked at Maggie, "cant handle the hard stuff if there's too much scar tissue."

 

"I like a challenge," Maggie replied, moving between the man and the omega, "besides, I can make her handle the hard stuff."

 

"Suit yourself. I don't like getting something that's been broken before by someone else," he huffed over his shoulder as he headed to the only other omega girl left.

 

Maggie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and looked back at the short-haired girl before her. She stepped in front of her and noticed she had started shaking again.

 

The detective made her voice as soft and soothing as she could before whispering,

"My name's Maggie, what's yours?"

 

The girl chanced a glance up before quickly lowering her gaze again.

 

_Those eyes._

 

"Alex ma'am," the girl barley managed to get out.

 

If Maggie hadn't been so close she wouldn't have heard her at all.

 

"Well Alex, you have nothing to fear from me. I'm here to help you."

 

Alex didn't even glance up, "Ok ma'am."

 

She didn't believe her. Maggie was about to reassure her when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to help her. She's supposed to leave all omegas here so she can get the invite to the big auction. Leave Alex here, she couldn't help her.

 

_Fuck that._

 

The detective would figure out a plan B, she couldn’t leave her here. Plan be damned, Alex was going home with her tonight.


	2. The History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Alex's thoughts and brief glimpse into what she's suffered.  
> Maggie struggles to decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags. If this isn't your jam turn back now. 
> 
> Any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes are my own. Sorry ahead of time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone has been so kind with their comments and everything. This is such a welcoming community so thank you!

 

_Fuck that._

 

The detective would figure out a plan B, she couldn’t leave her here. Plan be damned, Alex was going home with her tonight.

 

_Stop. Think._

 

Was this one girl, _that you literally just met,_ really worth risking the entire operation on? Risk six months of work on? She had just met her for Christ sake. As much as she wanted to help all the omegas here, she'd be helping a whole lot more of them by shutting the whole thing down.

 

_You can't help her Maggie, remember the bigger picture._

 

Maybe she can find and free her after the auction, but that was a far flung hope and she knew it. 

If she didn't take her tonight, it was likely she would never see Alex again. The omegas were moved constantly and sold as quickly as possible in order to keep the cops and feds off their trail. It helped that there was never a lack of customers ready to pay top dollar for the rarity that was an omega.

 

Maggie had to stick to the plan, there was too much riding on this operation- too many lives at stake.

 

_I'm sorry Alex._

 

However, that didn't mean she couldn’t pick her for tonight and make this as painless as possible for the trembling girl in front of her. Better off with Maggie than with any of the other alphas.

 

\----------- **Alex ---------------**

 

"Well Alex, you have nothing to fear from me. I'm here to help you."

 

_Yeah. Right._

 

"Ok ma'am."

 

Alex knew the kind of people that came here and they weren't good people, not by a long shot. She had learned early on that no one was coming to help, only to hurt. _Pain_ was the only thing she expected to receive from anyone here.

But the alpha- _Maggie-_ was being…gentle. She hadn't touched Alex's back after she flinched away, not like the other guy had. And she had made her voice almost comforting before she asked for her name. Asked. No alpha had _asked_ Alex anything in years, only demanded.

 

_It doesn't matter Alex._

 

If she really had nothing to fear from this Maggie person, then she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be looking to buy someone. Good people didn't do that.

 

_She's playing mind games. Like Lord did._

 

Alex shuddered at the thought of her previous owner, Maxwell Lord. He had liked to play mind games with her, especially in the beginning. When he first bought her, he told her she was safe with him and he made her believe it. Pumping out soothing pheromones whenever she was nervous, telling her she didn't have to help him through his rut if she didn't want to, never forcing her to submit to him. He had been patient and waited until she let her guard down completely, until she let him in.

 

That's when he started his reign of terror. He broke her down physically and mentally until there wasn't anything left of who she used to be. The only way she survived three years with him was by letting go, by withdrawing so far into herself that reality couldn't penetrate.

She didn't have opinions, thoughts, or feelings. She became nothing more than a body for him to use however and whenever he wanted.

 

It took two years for Alex to pull herself out, to put herself back together, find who she was again. He broke her and she had managed to rebuild herself by the skin of her teeth. She wouldn't be able to do it again.

 

_Stay away from Maggie._

 

Alex couldn't do mind games again, not like that. She'd be better off with one of the sadists, at least their game was all physical. She could handle a fair share of pain, more than most, Lord had made sure of that.

 

But it wasn't up to her, she had absolutely no say in who bought her. However, she did need to be bought by _someone._ Roulette had made it clear to the group of omegas that if they didn't go home with a buyer tonight then they'd be handed over to her staff.

 

"Think of it as motivation to be on your best behavior and aim to please tonight," Roulette told them as she walked out.

 

Her staff was compromised of some seriously wicked and depraved people. But who else would work for an organization like this? You had to be some kind of evil to work in this business.

 

The last omega who had been handed over to them came back with a dead look in his eyes and had completely shut down. Roulette had him "disposed of" when, after a week, he wouldn't eat or obey her commands. The one before that hadn't come back at all.

 

So Alex had to leave with someone tonight, even if that someone was this Maggie person.

 

Alex shuddered at the thought of going 'home' with a new owner, a new kind of hell she'd have to learn to survive in.

 

_You can do this, you've done it before._

 

If nothing else, it was a chance to get away from Roulette. That woman was her own kind of cruel. However, she was grateful for one thing and that was that she didn't keep them locked up in cages. The small, cramped room she slept in with all the other omegas wasn't luxurious by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn't a small box with bars and that's all that mattered to Alex.

 

Her resolve had broken behind the heavy duty steel of the dog-sized cage Lord had kept her in. Too small to stand or move, she had screamed and begged him to let her out. Lord hadn't cared. Whenever he wasn't using her she would be locked up in that stupid cage.

 

So now she had panic attacks anytime she was in a small space and when Roulette found this out, she had used it to punish her. Alex tried very hard to not get in trouble, but Roulette was merciless and would dole out punishments for the slightest misstep. Despite this, she usually only left Alex there a few hours at a time and for that she was eternally grateful.

 

She could only hope that whoever she went home with wouldn't pick up on this particular fear like Roulette had.

 

_Please no cages._

 

**\-------------Maggie-----------------**

 

Maggie heard Roulette clear her throat from the side of the room, trying to get everyone's attention.

 

"Omegas, here." Roulette barked out as the omegas rushed over to where she was standing.

"Why don't you get drinks for our guests here."

They all moved to the table behind Roulette that held an assortment of food and alcohol and started to pour wine into glasses.

 

Roulette waited until they were lined up in front of her again, drinks in hand, before addressing the buyers in the room.

 

"Any preferences?" Roulette asked.

 

"I prefer the boy." The gray haired man stated, pointing to the only omega boy in the room.

Roulette nodded towards the man and the boy walked over with his drink. 

"I liked the redhead. A lot of beautiful hair to pull on when I fuck her." purred the ivory skinned alpha.

The redheaded omega blanched at this and it took everything in Maggie to not rip the other woman's throat out.

 

Tall&Tan leered at the two omegas left. "I've always preferred auburn hair, but that one has too many scars. I'll take the blonde bitch."

 

That left Alex and Maggie.

 

Roulette nodded towards Maggie and Alex made her way over. Just as she reached Maggie, she stumbled, nearly spilling the drink in her hands. Luckily, the detective had stellar reflexes and managed to catch the drink _and_ the stumbling omega.

 

Immediately, Alex righted herself before going still as a statue and deathly pale. Maggie's mouth and nose were flooded with the smell of absolute terror.

 

_She's expecting you to hit her._

 

Maggie felt like puking at the realization, she'd rather boil herself alive.

 

Keeping her expression neutral, she let a small bout of approval and calm seep into the air where only Alex could feel it. "Mmmm. Good choice, it's one of my favorites." It was a lie of course, but the small and terrified brunette didn't know that. The comment served it's purpose when she saw the girls shoulders sag in relief and the color return to her cheeks.

 

Maggie's attention was pulled away when Roulette asked a question.

 

 "Will she be fine for now?"

 

_Time to put on a show._

 

Maggie made her voice as uninterested as possible before facing Alex.

 

"Turn."

 

Alex obeyed immediately, turning in a slow circle before stopping back at her original position.

Maggie took the chance to really look at her.

 

The girl clearly hadn't been fed properly in a long time, her cheeks were hollow and her ribs jutted out. Along with the whip marks on her back, she had about a dozen small, white circular scars on her chest, and several fading, angry bite marks on her neck.

 

_Don’t punch anyone._

 

Despite all of this, Maggie could see she was naturally beautiful. Her hair framed her face nicely, drawing attention to her sharp cheekbones. Her mouth was softened by laughter lines that Maggie was sure she had acquired long before she ever got here.

 

_She would look breathtaking with a smile._

 

Maggie wanted to see her smile, to see her be happy.  She wanted it more than she'd ever wanted anything in her entire life.

 

_Why does it matter so much?_

 

She didn't know why, but she couldn’t think about it too hard because at the end of the day she'd have to leave Alex here.

 

_Focus._

 

Making herself cold and distant again, she replied to Roulette, "She's clearly damaged, but she'll do. For now."

 

"Excellent. There's a few things I need to set up in the testing room, but please do get _acquainted_. We want to make sure you're satisfied with the merchandise." And with that she left the room.

 

Roulette was gone, but they were certainly still being watched. There were guards posted in every corner of the room and, of course, there was the other buyers.

 

"Go get me some food," Maggie snapped at Alex before taking a seat with the others.

 

Seconds after sitting down she started to feel uncomfortable and fidgety and she didn't know why.

 

She looked over and watched as the blonde alpha threaded her hands in the redheads hair and yanked back cruelly before she whispered something in the her ear. It must have been something horrible if the look on the poor girl's face was anything to go by. Rage settled in the detective's gut as she realized why she was suddenly so uncomfortable.

 

With all the omegas in one spot, the area was saturated with their nervousness, fear, and anxiety. The part that had Maggie on edge was that no one was trying to counter it, to lessen it. She was fighting all her natural instincts as an alpha that screamed at her to act, to _protect._ Yet, the rest of the buyers were reveling in it and actively making it worse.

 

_Bastards._

 

Alex came back just then and presented Maggie with the tray of food before kneeling at her feet.

She grabbed a grape off the plate and held it to the omegas lips. "Eat."

 

Alex took the piece of fruit gratefully . Roulette hadn't fed them in a couple days and she was in no position to deny any food she could get. No matter who gave it to her.

 

When she saw no hesitation on Alex's part, she focused on alternating between feeding her and eating bits herself.

 

_Ask questions. Act like you're seeing if she's a worthy investment._

 

"Do you have any talents?" Maggie asked, setting the empty plate down next to her.

"No ma'am," she murmured almost inaudibly.

Nothing at all? Maggie doubted that. Maybe this was her way of trying to get the detective to become uninterested in her. Was she hoping to not get bought tonight?

 

"What happens if no one purchases you today?"

 

Alex couldn't hide the shudder that ran trough her.

 

So she didn't want to stay here. From here reaction, Maggie pieced together that something bad probably happened to whoever didn't get sold.

 

_How can I leaver her here? I can't._

 

Maybe it would be enough to just save her. Phillips and her team would go mental, but they could come up with another plan.

 

_But what if they couldn't?_

 

Buying Alex might condemn a whole lot more people to the same nightmare. There was no easy way out of this and the evening was drawing to a close, she had to decide.

 

The sound of a door opening pulled Maggie out of her thoughts.

Roulette stepped into the room, wicked smile on her face.

 

"Ok. Is everyone ready to play?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unraveling a little more slowly than I anticipated, but things should start to speed up in the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm always open to suggestions and feedback!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for all the nice things you said. (:


	3. To Buy or Not to Buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is forced to do something she doesn't want to.  
> Alex gets motivated to convince Maggie to buy her.  
> Does Maggie go home empty handed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags. If this isn't your jam, turn back now.  
> (But if you're on chapter 3 this probably is your jam)
> 
> Any spelling/grammar errors are my own. 
> 
> Soooooooo this chapter turned out way longer than the previous two, but I didn't want to break it into two different chapters.  
> So (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your kind words!

"Follow me this way." Roulette said, pointing towards a door Maggie hadn’t noticed before.

"About fucking time," Tall&Tan growled, "Can't wait to try this one out."

 Smiling wickedly, he wrapped his hand around the blondes bicep and hauled her to her feet.

Maggie noted the brief flash of pain in the  girls eyes when he'd grabbed her; she'd have a hand shaped bruise come tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, that would probably be the least offensive injury she'd get before the night was up.

The ivory skinned alpha still had her hand intertwined the redheads hair and simply dragged her along by it. The old fart had the boy crawling on his hands and knees behind him.

 

Maggie and Alex were the last ones in the room and Roulette was holding the door open, waiting and watching. Maggie's gut clenched. So far she had been able to avoid hurting Alex, but she knew they wouldn’t get through this next part without some pain. She had to be convincing enough for Roulette to believe and that was easier said then done.

 

Roulette had been a part of this organization for years and she would be able to tell if something was off. If Maggie wasn't convincing enough, not only would she not get an invite to the auction, but she'd be frozen out of all the circles she'd spent months weaseling her way into. The operation would be a bust if she couldn't act the part.

 

_I'm sorry Alex._

 

She plastered a sneer on her face and turned to the girl still kneeling at her feet. Maggie grabbed her arm and hauled her up.  "Come on, get up. Don't keep me waiting."

Alex scrambled to get her footing before rushing to catch up to Maggie who was already at the door.

"I told you not to keep me waiting. Hurry up." Maggie snapped at her.

 

Maggie hated herself when she saw Alex cringe.

 

_You have to do this, there's no other way._

 

Maggie stepped past Roulette and into the dimly lit room with everyone else.

 

As Alex tried to follow, Roulette pulled her back. She grabbed Alex by the chin and made her look up.

"Listen to me very carefully you little bitch--" She moved her hand from Alex's chin to her throat --"You cost me a lot of money when Lord returned you and  because of those hideous scars no one wants to buy you. For some reason the alpha in there--" She pointed towards the room where Maggie was--"doesn't seem too bothered by them. So you're going to go in there and beg her for forgiveness for being slow and clumsy and then, you're going to be the best omega whore she's ever had _or else._

"I don't care if she whips you bloody, the only words to come out of your mouth better be 'yes ma'am'  because if she doesn't buy you, I swear to god I'll leave you in a cage to rot."

Roulette was flooding Alex with alpha pheromones, making her submit. It was pointless, seeing as Alex was already whimpering and bearing her neck as much as she could with Roulette's hand around it. With a final squeeze, she let go and shoved her forward and into the room with everyone else.

 

Maggie was too far to hear their conversation, but she heard a whimper just before Roulette pushed the omega into the room.

She landed with a _thud_ on the hardwood floor at Maggie's feet. Instinctively, she started to bend down to help her, but caught herself just in time.

Unadulterated anger rolled off her in waves, she _was livid_ and was only just managing to contain it.

 

_When we bust this thing, I will rip Roulette's throat out._

 

Alex had picked herself up and was now kneeling again. She had gone even more pale, which Maggie didn't even know was possible, and was trembling like a leaf.

"I-I'm S-s-sorry. Please, I-I'm so sorry." Alex stuttered out, barley above a whisper.

 

_Sorry? She hadn't done anything, what could she possibly be sorry for?_

 

It didn't matter, she wasn't going to ask what for. The girl looked on the verge of a panic attack and Maggie was sure she wouldn't be able to answer her anyways.

 

_Damn you Roulette, what'd you say to her?_

 

That's when Maggie realized that the anger rolling off of her was only making things worse for Alex. She probably thought the anger was directed at her, that she was going to punish her for something.

Maggie took hold of her emotions and forced the anger down.

"It's alright," She whispered back, but Alex didn't look up, didn't stop trembling.

 

Roulette walked to the center of the room before she made an announcement.

"Everyone here turned in their medical papers stating they had a clean bill of health. All the omegas have a birth control implant, so you don't have to worry about condoms. We've provided some _toys_ for you to play with, they're along that wall--" she pointed towards the far end of the room--" over there. The only thing we ask is that you leave no permanent damage. Anything that will go away in a few weeks is fine.

"Please test them out thoroughly, we want to make sure you like what you're paying for. If you ultimately decide you don't want to make a purchase tonight, we can arrange for a different selection another time. I'll be walking around if you have any questions."

 

Maggie saw the older alpha head for the Saint Andrews Cross that was along one of the walls. The boy he was going to tie up visibly cringed when he grabbed a cane along the way.

Tall&Tan grabbed a ball gag and rope on his way to one of the couches. The Ivory skinned alpha had the omega kneeling in front of her and was already unzipping her pants.

Maggie wasn't going to have any kind of sex with Alex, so that left the toys. Walking over to the wall Roulette had pointed at, she glanced at the selection.

 

Maggie felt Roulette walk up behind her. "You deciding what to use on her?"

Maggie nodded in response, not trusting her voice to sound anything other than pissed.

"Well, I hear you're good with a whip."

 

It was true, Maggie was _really_ good with a whip. Her previous girlfriend, a tall beta with short brown hair and green eyes, had been into it. It wasn't something Maggie was particularly turned on by, but in an effort to give her girlfriend what she wanted, she had learned. It took a long time to master and she hadn't gone anywhere near her girlfriend with it until she was an expert. She knew  when to stop; at what point it would go from simple red marks that faded in a few hours to angry red welts that lasted a few days to breaking skin. She had control and could evenly space out the hits, never making them overlap. But that had been with a girl who trusted her, who she had been with for years. It was an entirely different situation than this one. They had talked _extensively_ about it beforehand and both parties had consented. This wasn't that. This was a scared girl who couldn't consent and didn't have a choice.

But Maggie knew she couldn't get through this evening without doing _something_ and a whip was the one thing she knew for certain she could control. It would hurt, but it would be nothing like what she sported the scars of already.

 

_Please forgive me for this Alex._

 

Maggie picked up one of the whips on the wall, "Yeah I am good with a whip. Guess it wouldn’t hurt to show off my skills."

"I have it in good confidence that she screams prettily when she's whipped." Roulette smiled at Maggie.

Maggie's grip around the object tightened.

"Any heavy-handed idiot can make someone scream. It's about testing their responsiveness that really helps determine if their worth the buy." She didn't know where she pulled that load of crap from, but she was going with it.

"Ahhh it's refreshing to meet someone who knows how to look for a good investment. I'll leave you to it." And with that she headed over to one of the other alphas.

 

Maggie let out a breath before heading back  to where she'd left Alex. Her stomach churned at what she knew she was going to have to do next.

 

_You don’t have another option._

 

**\------------Alex----------------**

 

"Get up," Maggie growled.

 

With Roulette's threat still at the forefront of her mind, Alex was determined to not mess up anymore.

 

_Be quick, not clumsy. Show her you can listen._

 

Alex shot up from her kneeling position, head and eyes still cast down.

"Look at me."

Her head snapped up, but her eyes caught the object in Maggie's hand.

 

_I was right, you are just like Lord._

 

Alex hoped her fear didn't show in her eyes, that the alpha wouldn't see it, wouldn't stow the information away to use against her.

 

She heard the alpha take a deep breath before lowering her voice to just above a whisper. It was low enough that only Alex would be able to hear.

"Alex. I'm sorry, I know you don't have a choice in what's about to happen and I'm so sorry that I have to do this--" _Yeah, I'm sure you are. Just like he was--_ "But I'm going to keep the pain as minimal as possible, I won't leave any scars. Not like whoever did _this_ \--" Maggie pointed at her back--"to you."

 

She sounded almost disgusted that someone had done this to her, but why?

 

_You're an idiot, she's disgusted **at** younot  **for** you._

 

Of course. This Maggie person probably cared more  about her being 'damaged goods' than Roulette thought.

 

_You have to get sold tonight. Convince her you're worth the buy._

 

She would take the whipping, the fucking, _the whatever_ and beg for more if that's what she had to do. She couldn't stay here or she'd die in that tiny metal box,  Roulette would make sure of that.

 

Maggie's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.  "But Alex, I won't go any further than that ok? I'm not going to force myself onto you in any way, so you don’t have to worry about th-"

 

"No! Please. Please ma'am. I'm a good fuck I swear. It'll feel good, I can take it as hard as you want. The whipping too. I can, I can take it."

 

_I can take whatever if you just buy me._

 

\----------- **Maggie-------------------**

 

Alex's voice sounded desperate, bordering on hysterical.

 

Maggie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and everything she'd eaten that day was threatening to come back up. She couldn't even think about doing what Alex had asked her to do. She'd rather die than force herself onto _anyone_ , let alone her.

 

Why had she even suggested it? _What had Roulette told her?_

 

Then it dawned on her.

 

She must have threatened Alex with something if she didn't please Maggie. And whatever that something was, she must be terrified of it if she was begging her to do _this._

 

_This poor girl is begging you to fuck her because she's petrified of staying here, of what Roulette will do to her._

 

Maggie knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she left her here, not when she had the means to get her out. And why should Alex's life mean less than all the others Maggie was trying to save? Why should she have to sacrifice her freedom so others could have theirs?

She had sworn to protect the people of National City and that included Alex. Maggie had made that oath for people like her;  people who needed someone to fight for them, to protect them. Leaving her here to fend for herself would mean breaking that oath and turning her back on everything she stood for.

 

Phillips and her team were smart, they'd think of something else.

 

With her mind made up, she finally replied to the omegas comment.

"No. I'm not going to _rape_ you." She took a steadying breath.

"Listen to me Alex. I'm going to put your hands in those--" She pointed towards the chains hanging from the ceiling--"and then I'm going to start. The second it starts to burn you're going to scream and I'm going to stop. And that's it. That'll be more than enough to convince Roulette. After that I'll tell her I want to buy you, you'll go home with me and this hellish night will be over. Ok?"

 

\--------------- **Alex**  -----------

Alex nodded, "Yes ma'am."

 

The only thing she had heard was that Maggie was going to buy her, she wasn't going to stay here. 

Alex would survive living with Maggie, _even if she was just like Lord._ She had survive it once and this time she knew what to expect, knew not to let her guard down. She could do this.

 

_Don't give her a reason to change her mind._

 

Alex would push herself as far as she could, she would show her she didn't break easy.

 

Maggie flashed her a weary smile, "Show time."

She hesitantly wrapped her arm around Alex's bicep and led her towards the chains. Grabbing her wrists, she put them in the cuffs, checking they weren't on too tight.

Alex's arms stretched above her head and her back was taut with the anticipation of what was going to happen next.

 

Panic started to rise in her chest, making it hard to breathe. Memories from before started to flood her mind. Of her in this position, blood dripping down her back, barley conscious, the chains the only thing keeping her from crumpling to the ground. 

The memories threatened to overwhelm her, to consume her.

"Hey, hey." the soft voice brought her back to the present. "Alex, stay with me. This will be over soon."

She felt calm take over the panic, slowly chasing it out.

 

_She's using pheromones to help me calm down._

 

Maybe she was different, maybe she wouldn't be cruel like the other alphas.

 

_Don't be stupid. He was like that in the beginning too. Don't forget or you wont survive._

 

She closed her eyes, trying to go somewhere else, anywhere other than here.

 

Then she felt a familiar sting on her back. Except, this was lighter, not as harsh as she remembers.

Another blow and it doesn't overlap with the last one, it doesn't break skin like she's used to.

It continues like this for a while and her back has a steady sting to it, but nothing she can't handle.

 

Then she hears the telltale sign of Roulette's heals

"Impressive, you really are talented at this."

"I always hit what I aim at," Maggie replied, even though it sounded more like a threat.

"Yes, it seems you do. Although, I'm sure she could take more."

 

Alex tensed at this. She could take more, but how much more would Roulette make her take?

 

She felt Maggie increase the intensity a bit. It wasn't hard enough to make her bleed, but it was enough to satisfy Roulette.

Alex's back was starting to burn, a fire spreading the expanse of her back.

 

_Don't scream, show her you can take this._

 

"I'm surprised you're not fucking her, like the other three are doing with their omegas," Roulette commented. Maggie swallowed hard, "Public sex isn't really my thing. If she's not good at it, she can always learn later. Right now I want to hear her _scream_. "

Alex heard her, but it was too soon. If she screamed now then surely the alpha would change her mind.

The next blow was harder and it made Alex's courage and determination flee. She knew what Maggie was trying tell her, she could practically hear her voice telling her to scream.

The next blow was the hardest and she felt it rip her skin, felt the blood start to trickle down. Finally, she  screamed and her back felt like someone had ignited a fire on it. Her knees gave out and she let out a sigh of relief when she realized another blow wasn't coming.

 

_So much for showing her you can take whatever she dishes out._

 

\----------- **Maggie-----------**

 

_Why hadn't she screamed sooner?_

 

Maggie winced at the blood, her stomach clenching at what she'd done.

 

_Why didn't you scream when I told you to?_

 

It didn't matter now, what's done was done. She needed to take her down and take her home.

Maggie wrapped an arm around her waist and held her up as she undid the cuffs. She felt Alex's soft body fall against her and she tightened the arm around her waist, keeping her propped up.

 

"You did really well. I'm so proud of you," Maggie whispered.

Alex nodded and extracted herself from Maggie, sinking to her knees again.

 

She turned to Roulette, "I was pleasantly surprised, I want to buy her."

Roulette smiled, "Excellent. Follow me and we'll go through the formalities while someone gets your omega cleaned up and ready to go." She snapped her fingers at a guard stationed nearby.

 

He intertwined his hand in her hair and dragged her up and towards a separate room.

 

_Just hang in there a little bit longer._

 

Meanwhile, Maggie followed Roulette towards her office.  "Before we get to business, I wanted to extend an offer to you, " she sat down behind a big mahogany desk, "Your work with a whip is impressive and I'm looking to fill a demonstration spot in our upcoming auction. If you agree to perform you'd just have to do what you did here with your new omega, maybe make her scream a bit more. You'd be doing me a favor and I'll give you a discount on the girl."

 

Maggie couldn't believe her ears. Roulette was extending an invitation to the auction.

She had gotten the invite _and_ Alex.

 

Maggie took a moment and pretended to consider it.

"Ok. It sounds like it could be a fun evening and a chance to play with my new toy."

"Perfect. The details for the auction will be sent to you a day or so before the event. I appreciate you agreeing to the demonstration, the person we had originally had ended up killing his omega. We had to cut off contact with him for a few months to make sure nothing could be traced back to us."

Maggie tried not wince when she said 'killing his omega'. These people really were the lowest you could get.

"Of course, it's no problem. Like I said, I'm sure it'll be a fun evening."

 

_It'll be really fun to see you all get arrested._

 

"Yes, it will be. Now, with that out of the way, let's get you your new omega."

Maggie took out the checkbook from her jacket pocket.

"As I said, for agreeing to perform I'll give you a discount. $5,000 and she's all yours."

Maggie quickly wrote in the correct amount and handed it over.

"Alright then, I'll have my men bring her in. Now, we will be making a drop-in sometime after the next two weeks. The visit is just to make sure everything is going smoothly and that you're satisfied with your purchase. If something doesn't work out within that time period you can request a refund."

 

_Drop in?_

 

"Ok sounds good. It was a pleasure doing business with you Roulette." Maggie smiled and she hoped it looked even slightly genuine.

"Pleasure's all mine."

With that, the security guard from earlier walked in with Alex in tow. She was no longer naked, but instead sported an oversized shirt that reached to just above her knees.

"Ryder here will show you to your car  and I look forward to seeing you at the auction."

Maggie smiled Roulette's way and followed Ryder.

 

When they reached the door to the back lot, he held it open for them and started to follow them to the car.

Maggie paused, "I've got it from here, thank you."

Ryder nodded and went back inside. She waited until she heard the door lock behind him and sighed.

 

_Finally she was alone and not being watched._

 

She glanced over at Alex who was shivering in her thin shirt; she looked exhausted and like her legs were ready to give out. Maggie scooped her up and held her tightly to her chest before heading to the car.

 

"It's over now, you're safe."

 

And for a moment, for one blissful moment, Alex believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Maggie took her and got an invitation! #TeamSanvers4Life
> 
> Any comments/suggestions/criticisms are always welcomed. (: Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Also, Alex in lingerie in this weeks episode. What a time to be alive.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie's first night at home.  
> Alex doesn't trust Maggie's motives.  
> Maggie is just trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've read the tags, you know what you're getting yourself into.  
> You put this jam on your toast for breakfast. 
> 
> BUT if you have suddenly decided this is not your jam, turn back now.  
> All spelling/grammar errors are my own. 
> 
> Sorry this update took longer. I've been caught up with school.  
> Midterms+Work = No time to write. 
> 
> This is another long one so I hope you enjoy  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

****Maggie looked over to the passengers seat, Alex had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had started driving away. Her exhaustion had overpowered the trepidation and anxiety, forcing her eyelids to flutter closed even as her brain told her to stay alert.

 

Now, Maggie was regarding the small, curled up omega with awe. She looked different when she slept _._ Her features softened, all the anguish and pain and fear disappeared from her face. Maggie noted that her smell changed too, it wasn't drowning with apprehension. Her natural scent was mutedly pleasant, it reminded Maggie of how the earth smelled right after it rained or of open air in the middle of a forest.

 

_She smells how a breath of fresh air feels._

 

Despite the fact that she looked peaceful in sleep, she still looked small and fragile. Maggie was scared if she held her the wrong way she might break, but she knew that wasn't true. No matter how small she looked, this girl was probably one of the toughest people in National City. She had survived the brutal world of human trafficking and she couldn't have done that by being fragile. She had also survived god knows how long with whatever scum bag had been her previous owner.

 

_How long had she been with them?_

 

Any amount of time was too much in Maggie's book, but there was nothing she could do about it now. As much as she wished she could right every wrong that had been done to her, she knew she couldn't. All she could do now was help her heal. No one was going to hurt her ever again, not while Maggie was alive and kicking. She would spend the rest of her life making sure no one ever touched her again.

 

_Woah there Sawyer. Get a grip, you just met her._

 

Alex wasn't Maggie's to protect, but she couldn't shake bone deep need to keep her safe. This wasn't just the cop part of her that needed to protect people, no this was more than that. Maggie could feel this in her guts, in her heart. The most integral part of her was telling - _screaming_ \- at her to protect Alex, not let anyone come near her. 

 

_What has this girl done to me?_

 

Maggie tucked away that thought for later inspection. It had been a long night and she really wasn’t in the mood for a psychoanalysis. Pulling into the parking garage of her apartment, she stopped the car and Alex stirred awake. Maggie watched as momentary panic crossed her face at not knowing where she was. Then, as her eyes found Maggie's, the fear set in.

 

Maggie flashed her a gentle smile, "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

 

She didn't look the slightest bit convinced, but after the night she'd had Maggie didn't blame her.

 

"I'm going to go over to the passengers side to pick you up, ok? You don’t have any shoes on and I don't want you hurting your feet on the gravel."

 

Alex kept her eyes down, but nodded. Maggie made her way over and opened Alex's door.

 

"I'm going to pick you up now ok?"

 

Alex nodded as her body tensed up. Maggie scooped her up and held her close, like she was afraid someone would come and take her away. Alex unconsciously clutched Maggie's shirt, but abruptly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. She looked at Maggie worriedly, as if she'd be mad that she had dared to touch something that wasn't hers.

 

"It's ok, you can hold on," Maggie whispered in a gentle tone.

 

Alex hesitantly put her hands back.

 

Maggie made her way into the building and towards the elevator before punching the button for the eleventh floor. Once inside she set Alex down, making sure she had her footing before completely letting go.

 

Maggie had noticed how easy it had been to carry her, seeing as she weighed next to nothing. Those bastards probably only fed her enough to keep her alive.

 

_I swear Roulette will suffer a painful death._

 

**\-------------Alex------------**

 

"Are you hungry? I have leftover pizza and Chinese food."

 

_And the games begin._

 

It hadn't slipped past her the way Maggie hadn't actually said there was food _she_ could eat.

 

Alex was hungry, but she was always hungry and knew when not to get her hopes up. She knew this game Maggie was trying to play, it was a familiar one. Both Roulette and Lord had liked to play it.

 

They'd ask her if she wanted something to eat, if she was hungry. She had learned early on that there was no right answer. Saying yes meant they'd sit and make her watch as they ate whatever it was they had offered, throwing away whatever was left over. But, saying no had always made them angry, angry that she wouldn't play their game. Lord had starved her for four days after she said no, "Fine if you're not hungry then you won't eat." Roulette had beaten her and then given the other omegas the food, threatening them with a beating if they gave any to Alex. Alex was fine with Roulette's punishment, she could take a beating and at least _some_ of the omegas got to eat something other than their normal barley-passable-for-food food.

 

_What would Maggie's designated punishment be for saying no?_

 

Alex knew she should bite the bullet and find out sooner rather than later, but she didn't have it in her for a punishment right now. She could handle watching the alpha eat in front of her, taunting her but not letting her have any.

 

"Yes ma'am" Alex whispered.

 

"Ok great, follow me, the kitchen is this way." She began making her way towards the kitchen and paused before adding, "Oh, and you can call me Maggie."

 

No alpha let an omega call them by their names, especially not their first names.

 

_This is a test. She's seeing if she can get you to break the rules._

 

In an effort to avoid breaking the rules _and_ ignoring a direct instruction, she simply nodded. She followed Maggie past the living room and towards a dining area.

 

Alex noted the size of the apartment. It was huge and looked like it took up the entire top floor. Alex knew that people in this lifestyle were ridiculously rich, but it never seized to amaze her exactly how deep their pockets went. Lord had owned a mansion, but she never got to see it in it's entirety. The only rooms she had gotten a chance to see had been the basement, the living room, and Lord's bedroom. While Maggie's apartment wasn't a mansion, it was still extravagant and huge. Along with this, Alex realized that the apartment was only one floor. _No basement._ No basement didn't necessarily mean no cage, but it meant less possibility of one. Alex could survive anything if it meant no cages.

 

They stopped in a large room with a huge wooden table that could easily seat 20 people. Alex got nervous. Did Maggie regularly have this many people over? Would she want Alex to _entertain_ all of them?

 

Lord's friends had been almost as cruel as him. _Almost._

 

Alex's stomach started to twist itself into knots. She hated this, hated being in a new environment not knowing what to expect.

 

Maggie's voice called her attention back. "You can sit and I'll heat up the food. Ok?"

 

Alex nodded again and Maggie disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Alex looked at the seat at the head of the table, that's probably where Maggie would sit. She lowered herself onto the floor next to the chair and waited for Maggie to return.

 

**\--------------Maggie------------------**

 

Maggie heated up an almost complete pizza, noodles, pork fried rice, pot stickers, and orange chicken.

It was a lot of food, but she wanted to make sure Alex could have her fill. Gathering the containers, she precariously balanced them in her arms and made her way back over to the dining area.

 

She froze when she saw Alex kneeling on the floor.

 

_Oh Alex, no._

 

Of course this Is what Alex thought she meant when she told her to sit. She should have been more specific. Setting the food down on the table, she kneeled down to be at eye level with her.

 

"You can sit wherever you'd like, but doesn't the floor hurt your knees? You're more than welcome to sit in one of the chairs." Maggie made her voice soft, she didn't want to startle her or make her think she was angry. 

 

Maggie saw a flash of uncertainty cross her eyes and she was worrying her bottom lip.

 

_She thinks this is a test._

 

"I won't punish you for sitting In a chair, I promise."

 

Alex didn't looked convinced.

 

_Ok time for a different approach._

 

Maggie walked to the living room and grabbed two couch cushions before making her way back to the dining room 

 

"Can  you stand for a moment please?" she asked Alex

 

Alex immediately stood up.

 

She placed the couch cushion where she'd been kneeling, "Ok, you can sit again if you want." then she hastily added " _On the couch cushion please."_

 

Alex sat down where she'd been told to and Maggie noticed she actually relaxed a bit.

 

 _Good_.

 

Maggie placed the second couch cushion in front of Alex and began to move the containers of food onto the floor before sitting down.

 

Alex looked confused, as if it was completely ludicrous that Maggie would be sitting on the floor with her. 

 

"Ok. Dig in and don't be shy about it." Maggie said as she handed her a plate.

 

Alex didn't grab the plate, she didn't even move.

 

_Make this easy for her._

 

Maggie shrugged like it was no big deal and started piling food onto the plate. Once she was satisfied that it couldn't possibly hold anymore, she set it in front of Alex and began putting food onto her own plate.

 

Alex still didn't dare touch it. She was tempted, _god was she tempted._ But she honestly didn't think she could take a beating right now, so she stayed unmoving.

 

When Maggie noticed she still hadn't touched the food, she sighed.

 

"Alex, please eat. I know this is a new environment for you and you're probably terrified, but you're safe here. No one will hurt you, no one will punish you, no one will touch you here."

 

Nothing Maggie said seemed to convince the omega that she had nothing to fear.

 

"Alex can you please eat? This isn't a trick or a test, you're hungry and I want you to eat. Eat as much as you'd like. I'll order more if this isn't enough or I'll order something different if this isn't what you want, but please eat _something._ "

 

**\----------------Alex---------------**

 

Hesitantly, Alex grabbed a slice of pizza off her plate. She lifted it to her lips slowly and eyed Maggie the whole time, fully expecting her to change her mind and snatch it away.

 

Instead, Maggie just smiled and nodded encouragingly.

 

She gingerly took a bite and immediately wanted to cry. She hadn't had food like this in years, not since before. Before all of this, before she was just someone else's property. When she had a job and a family and she was _someone._

 

She swallowed down those memories, those times were long gone. They had to stay in the past where they belonged or they would drown her.

 

Forcing herself to step out of the past, she glanced back up at Maggie. The alpha was pointedly focused on her own food in an effort to ease some of Alex's anxieties.

 

It worked because Alex relaxed a bit. If she wasn't focused on her, she didn’t intend to take the meal away.

 

Still, this lesson had been ingrained in Alex for years now, she had to eat as much as she could as quickly as she could. Because anything that is given can be taken away in a moments notice.

 

So she ate quickly, not really tasting anything, but instead trying to get as much of it into her system as she could.

 

"Alex."

 

The voice made her freeze with her third slice of pizza halfway to her mouth. She knew it. Knew Maggie would take this away.

 

_At least I got to eat some._

 

Alex set the pizza back down on her plate and looked back at Maggie. 

 

Maggie's heart broke when she saw Alex put the food down and give it a longing look before shifting her focus. 

 

"Please slow down, I don't want you to choke or make yourself sick. The food isn't going anywhere. I promise."

 

Alex nodded and hesitantly picked the slice back up, cautiously watching Maggie for any signs that this was a trick.

 

When she saw none, she focused. She made herself slow down, chew every bite at least five times. It was better this way anyway, she could actually enjoy the food. She was glad Maggie had told her to slow down because she wasn't even halfway through the plate when her stomach started to protest that it was beyond full. She wasn't used to eating this much in a week, let alone an hour.

 

Noticing that Alex was done eating, Maggie put her own plate to the side.

 

"I'll pick this up later, let me show where you'll be sleeping. Come on."

 

Alex followed Maggie through the apartment and past several different rooms before finally stopping in front of one.

 

"This is going to be your room. I'm in the room right next to yours, so if you ever need anything I'm right there."

 

_My room?_

 

Surely Alex must have heard wrong, there was no way she was getting an entire room.

 

Maggie pushed the door open and Alex was stunned. The room was warm, painted in welcoming blues, teals, and greens and there was a queen sized bed that took up a majority of the space. But what caught Alex's attention the most were the windows. One wall was made up entirely of floor to ceiling windows, giving her the most breathtaking view of National City. It was the most she'd seen of the outside world since she was taken and for the second time that night Alex felt like crying.

 

It was easy to leave the past behind when you weren't reminded of everything you'd lost. When the world you had been a part of was just a far off concept and it wasn't at your fingertips. When everything that had been ripped away wasn't displayed right in front of you.

 

It was dangerous. It was dangerous because it planted seeds of hope in a place where Alex couldn't afford to let them grow. She had long since learned how stupid hope was in a world like this. People did stupid things in the name of hope, they died quicker.

 

It didn't matter. There was no way this was her room. This was a room for _people_ , not objects. And that’s what Alex was, and object. She was a toy, something to be bought and sold and used and thrown away.

 

"This was always my favorite room," Maggie's voice breeched the quiet that had settled over them.

"Six months here and sometimes I'd forget what I was doing all of this for. On those days I'd come here and just look out the window for hours. I could see the entire city and I'd just imagine everyone going about their lives. All the people I had sworn to protect were right there, right outside my window. It reminded me that I was doing this for them…for you."

 

Alex was confused. 

 

_Sworn to protect? Was she some kind of cop?_

 

It wasn't completely out of the question. Alex knew that all kinds of people owned omegas, from rich kids with too much money to prominent politicians to corrupt cops. There wasn't any kind of person or profession that owning an omega couldn't entice. The only way Roulette's business had been so successful and grown so prominent was because their clients had power. They were the people who ran National City, the ones who could make money talk and who could make laws happen and who decided what crimes would take priority.

 

Whatever hope Alex had felt a moment ago died with the knowledge that Maggie might be a corrupt cop. If by some miracle Alex had managed to escape, there was no one she could run to. The cops would just return her to Maggie. The minuscule amount of hope that she might one day be free again vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared.

 

Maggie was still talking when Alex pulled her attention back to the possibly-cop alpha.

 

"I figured you needed it more than me- the view, the light, the openness. Lord knows you've probably had enough time in darkness and prisons for a lifetime."

 

_Wasn't that the truth._

 

Still, Alex refused to believe it. There had to be a catch, a condition, a trick of some kind. This couldn't be her room.

 

"Of course there are curtains so you can cover the windows if you want. There's also a bathroom right there--" Maggie pointed towards a door in the far right corner of the room--" so you can shower and go to the bathroom and everything. The only thing I ask is that you not lock the bedroom or bathroom door. I need to be able to get to you quickly should something happen."

 

_Or you need to have unfettered access to me for when you need someone to blow your load into._

 

That part was inevitable though and Alex knew it. If this really was her room, it was five million times better than anything she would have ever dared hope for.

 

"If you want you can shower and I'll find warmer clothes for you to wear."

 

Alex stiffened. She knew this part was coming, especially since Maggie hadn't had sex with her back at Roulette's. Shower sex must have been what she was waiting for. Alex's back was still raw from the whipping and she knew a shower would sting, but she had no choice.

 

"Yes ma'am," Alex whispered.

 

"Ok. I'll show you how the shower works, come on."

 

Alex tried to mentally prepare herself as Maggie walked them towards the bathroom.

 

_How rough will she be?_

 

As they walked in Maggie headed for the shower.

 

_Will she knot me?_

 

The water started running and Maggie was talking to her, but she wasn't listening.

 

_If she does, wills he rip it out before it deflates?_

 

Alex swallowed as her panic started to consume her again.

 

_Just get this over with. The faster it starts the faster it's over._

 

Alex tried to pull the shirt over her head, but her shoulders and back protested at the movement. She felt the freshly scabbed cuts at her back re-open and start to bleed. This was when Maggie pulled her attention back to Alex.

 

"Alex! Hold on let me help you." Maggie moved to help the omega with her shirt. Once she managed to get it off, she moved to her back.

 

Alex heard Maggie's sharp intake of breath.

 

"Come here." Maggie gently nudged her towards a counter.

 

Alex was facing away from Maggie and towards the sink.

 

"Ok stay here, don't move."

 

Alex froze and grasped the sides of the counter, bracing herself for the intrusion she knew was coming.

But instead she heard Maggie rummaging through a drawer and then she felt light hands on her back a moment later. Whatever Maggie had it was wet and it stung and Alex flinched.

 

"I'm sorry. I know this hurts but I have to clean the cuts out or they'll get infected."

 

_She wasn't going to fuck her?_

 

**\------------Maggie-------------**

 

Maggie finished cleaning the wounds and started to tape gauze over them.

 

"There. All fixed. No more jerky movements like that anymore ok? Or you'll rip them open again."

 

Alex nodded and Maggie went to turn the water off, figuring it would hurt Alex's back too much to shower right now.

 

When she turned back Alex still hadn't moved from her spot on the counter.

 

"Ok I'm going to go get you some clothes. I'll be right back."

 

With that, she left Alex to get her bearings and went in search of some clothes.

 

Eventually, she decided on a soft and worn Supergirl t-shirt, a hoodie, some sweats, and the fuzziest socks she owned. Comfort clothes. Alex was a bit taller than Maggie, but she was thinner so she hoped it would even out and the clothes would be an ok fit.

 

Maggie paused outside the bathroom door and debated just leaving the clothes there and giving Alex some privacy. But then she remembered how she had struggled to take her shirt off, barley able to lift her arms. No, Maggie would have to help her so she didn’t hurt herself further.

 

She knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

 

She knew Alex wasn’t used to people asking her for permission to enter her space, but she had to start re-learning. Maggie wanted her to feel safe here and that meant showing her that no one was going to intrude if she didn't want them to, not even Maggie.

 

Maggie heard a faint 'yes ma'am' and walked in.

 

"You can call me Maggie. Anyways, I have clothes for you. I just want to help you put the shirt on so that you don't hurt yourself. May I?"

 

Alex hesitantly nodded. Maggie grabbed the shirt off the pile of clothes and gently maneuvered it over Alex's head before helping her put her arms through the holes.

 

Alex looked down at the shirt and momentarily froze, her eyes filling up with tears. Maggie noticed.

 

"Are you ok? If there's something wrong with the shirt I can get you a different one."

 

"No! No please, it's fine. Thank you ma'am." Maggie saw Alex blink rapidly, trying to dispel the tears that were threatening to spill over.

 

Maggie made a mental note to try to find out why Alex had nearly cried at the sight of her shirt.

 

_Questions for a later time, focus._

 

**\-----------Alex----------------**

 

"Do you want me to help you put on the rest? I'll have to help you with the hoodie no matter what."

 

Alex took a beat before she nodded.

 

"Ok. Sweatpants first. Lift your foot." Alex did as she was told and Maggie helped her slip the sweatpants on. Next came the hoodie and lastly, the fuzzy socks.

 

This was new for Alex too, having this much on was rare. The most she'd ever had on over the last couple years had been an oversized t-shirt and some pajama shorts. Alex had learned to associate clothes with safety, they were an extra layer between her and the world, a form of armor. Now, her armor was soft and comforting and she let herself melt in the feeling of it. She felt safe.

 

_Don't let your guard down. She'll hurt you._

 

Logically, Alex knew clothes didn't mean she was protected or safe, but she couldn't help the feelings they invoked. Maggie hadn't hurt her so far, maybe she was the lesser of all the evils she had encountered. Maybe Maggie wouldn't be too bad.

 

_Yeah and maybe Lord would have changed if you had stayed longer._

 

"Ok so I have to go make a phone call to my team, but the room is all yours. There are books on the shelf If you want to read, there's a remote for the tv in the bedside drawer, or you can just sleep. If you need anything just shout. Anything at all ok? If you're hungry or thirsty or anything please tell me. I'm right next door."

 

Alex nodded and Maggie started to walk out before turning back towards Alex. "If you're going to sleep, please sleep _on the bed._ And don't forget what I said about locking the doors. I'll shut them on my way out so you can have privacy and I'll knock before I ever come in, but just don't lock them ok?"

 

Alex nodded. Despite the fact that this could all be an elaborate trick, she was still grateful. Maggie didn't have to give her this room, or the food, or the clothes. Even if it was all taken away tomorrow, she had still had the luxuries one last time.

 

"Ma'am…" Alex whispered.

 

Maggie turned. "Thank you…for this. I know you didn't have to…So thank you."

 

Alex saw a smile break across the alphas face, "Of course Alex. You can have whatever you'd like, all you have to do is ask."

 

Alex wanted to believe her, wanted to believe her more than she'd ever wanted anything in her entire life. But the only thing that came from trusting an alpha was indescribable pain and she couldn't go through that again.

 

Alex knew Maggie would show her true colors eventually, it was only a matter of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Will Alex ever trust Maggie? What will Maggie's team say about Alex? These are the questions that haunt me.
> 
> If you have any comments/question/suggestions please please please let me know. I had some wonderful suggestions last chapter so keep em coming. I really do want to hear them. 
> 
> Also, thank you again for all your wonderful comments. You are all so nice and you make me so happy. It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying the story and like my writing. I read every single comment and they all mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Side Note: Next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one.


	5. Fear itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has internalized a lot of what she's experienced.  
> Maggie is loving and tries to help as best she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****NEW TAGS AND WARNINGS. CHECK IT****  
> Self-Harm warning. 
> 
> For those who are interested I'll be posting pre bent not broken stories and different things that i couldn't fit into the chapter in deleted chapter 5 (linked on previous chapter)
> 
> Read the tags. If this is no longer your jam thats ok. Thanks for sticking with me this long. Peace and stay sexy and don't get murdered. 
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING BETA READER JENN. She's amazing and super fun to talk to. Follow her on tumblr.  
> http://arainbowsiren.tumblr.com
> 
> Also! She didn't beta read my revisions so any mistakes are my own! She doesn't suck at betaing i swear

\------------------Alex---------------

Maggie shut the door behind her and Alex was left alone.

 

_What should I do now?_

 

Her owner had said she could read or watch t.v. or sleep, but she was terrified to move or touch anything. She opted for sitting by the window and looking at the world for the first time in years. All the twinkling lights, speeding cars, and tiny people walking about reminded her of something she'd almost forgotten: She was alive and here and real.

 

She'd been to hell and back and she was still intact. Sort of. Pieces of her had slowly been chipping away, but she was still herself. It was time to do what she'd tried to do with Mr. Lord.

 

_But you just recuperated from that. Wait and see what this Maggie person has in store for you._

 

No. She couldn’t do that. Her new master could decide to chain her up or beat her too much to walk or kill her by tomorrow. She had to act now, lest she never have a chance like this again. She shuddered at the thought of what Mr. Lord had done to her last time.

 

…….. **flashback** …….

 

His friends had just arrived to his mansion. One right after the other kept walking in, each one making Alex's stomach drop more and more. Finally, after about 15 men walked in, Alex couldn't hold it in anymore. She puked all over Mr. Lord's floor and immediately started cringing back and sputtering out one apology after another.

 

Lord just walked menacingly towards her, not listening to her apology, shaking his head, and loudly tsk-tsk-tsking. Alex made herself into a tiny ball (as if she could make herself small enough to disappear) and began a low whimpering, knowing she just bought herself ten times more pain than she'd already been expecting that night.

 

“You stupid whore. You just ruined the floor in front of our guests-”

 

He reached her then and delivered a swift and brutal kick to her ribs. The wind was knocked out of her and she got on her hands and knees to gasp for air, but as soon as she uncurled herself Max kicked her in the stomach and she crumpled.

 

“-get your stupid fuckhole self up and stop making a scene and clean up this mess.”

 

Alex grasped her ribs and stomach in pain and when she didn't immediately get up, Max kicked her ribs again and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

 

“I told you to get up. You dumb cunt. _Now.”_

 

He pulled her up by her hair and on shaky legs she scrambled up. “Of course, master. I'm sorry for my disobedience, master. I'll get the cleaning supplies right away, master.” He slapped her across the face before pushing her forward. “Don't let it happen again or I'll let my friends each take a turn beating you. Got that cunt?” “Yes, master,” was her only reply before hurrying off to get the cleaning supplies.

 

Once she finished cleaning up the mess, Lord grabbed her by the collar around her neck and dragged her to the bed tying her spread-eagled to the bed. The 15 men plus Lord took turns raping her, they played with her for hours. She passed out after the 5th guy and woke up as they were leaving. Lord, thinking she was still passed out, had untied her and left to show his guests out.

 

_Rookie mistake._

 

There was a knife on a table at the far end of the room, she grabbed it and laid back down, hiding the knife under the sheets.

 

When Lord returned, he got up close to Alex in order to wake her. Alex took the opportunity and grabbed the knife before slashing as close to his neck as she could and ran. She ran for any door she could find, but unfortunately the help had heard the commotion and were now chasing her. One of them tackled her and dragged her down to the basement, locking her in her cage.

 

Lord must have gone to the hospital because she heard nothing until the next day. She'd been chained up and Lord had whipped her within an inch of her life while calling her names. Once he finished, he ordered Mike, his personal assistant, to ‘get rid of her’. She was certain she was going to die, but instead she'd just been returned.

 

……….

 

Now it was time to attempt escape again. Except she couldn’t go to the police. Maybe if she called for Kar-supergirl she'd hear and come get her. If she was going to die no matter what she might as well die trying to get free.

 

With that, she decided to look through her room to see if there was anything worth taking. In the closet she found shoes that fit,albeit a tad too small, and a belt. She strung the belt around her hips because a belt might be useful, but that was all she found.

 

Figuring Master Maggie would still be awake, she decided to wait until late at night. She sat back by the window and thought of the things Mr. Lord had told her. One one of them stuck out, “You good for nothing hoe. Make yourself useful and clean something.”

 

_Am i good for nothing?_

 

Even if Alex managed escape, Maggie had been good to her that day. She should make herself useful and say thank you by at least leaving her a clean room.

 

Alex got up and took the hoodie and top off, she folded the hoodie and left the shirt out so she had something to clean with. She made her way into the bathroom in search of cleaning spray. Once she found it, she set to work.

 

\-------Maggie------

 

Closing the door behind her, Maggie shuffled her way to her own room. Her room was smaller than the one she had given Alex and it's walls were white, where Alex's were warm hues of green and blue.  Maggie had given her the best and most comforting room in the house.  
  
_If anyone deserved that room, it was the beautiful and scared omega she’d welcomed into her home_.

The only furniture in Maggie's room was a bed, bedside table, a chair, and a desk. Based on it’s size alone, it was clearly meant to be a guest room. Nonetheless, it was the one Maggie had claimed as her own. When the department gave her a lavish apartment in order to ‘keep up appearances’, she had felt out of place. Her real apartment back in her normal life wasn't small, but it wasn't this ridiculously big either. She didn't know what to do with all the space and it had overwhelmed her at first. So out of all the rooms ( _and there were a lot_ ) she had picked the smallest one and made it hers with a Bare Naked Ladies poster, a small Bonsai tree, and some of her favorite books.

After half a year in deep cover, this room had become her sanctuary; it was a spot that was all hers in this fucked up world. Now that the mission was in its final phases, she'd be sad to see it go.  
  
But along with the mission's end would come the imprisonment of everyone who had hurt Alex, who had hurt countless omegas. Maggie would be happy to see them all riding to their fates, handcuffed in the back of a squad car.

 

 _Crap.The auction_.

 She had to call her team and explain the turn of events.  
  
_Crap_ .  
  
They were going to have a coronary. Maybe they'd cut her some slack since she'd still managed to get an invitation to the auction.  
  
She decided she could find out tomorrow, today had been a long day and she was tired. Hurting Alex had emotionally drained her when all she had wanted was to do was help.  
  
Speaking of Alex, Maggie knew she wouldn't walk into her room or wake her for anything, even if she spontaneously combusted. That worried her immensely so she walked out into the hallway with a blanket and pillow. She set the stuff right next to Alex's door and laid down to sleep, this way she could hear if anything happened.  
  
 As she was drifting off she heard a loud shatter followed by soft cursing and then the clink of something being dropped in the metal trashcan. Maggie jumped up and knocked on the door before she heard a soft "fuck fuck fuck" on the other side. "Alex are you okay? Can I please come in?" Maggie asked loudly so Alex could hear.  
  
"Just a second please ma'am," Alex replied with a shaky voice.  
  
The reply only increased Maggie's worry. "I just want to check that you're okay Alex. Can I please come in? I'll be 20 seconds then I will leave you alone. I promise.” There was a long pause and Maggie started to regret deciding she wouldn't come in without Alex's permission.

"Of course ma'am. My apologies." Alex whispered.  
  
"Please don't call me ma'am, reminds me of my mother. Call me Maggie or any variation of that," Maggie said casually as she walked in. Her heart immediately jumped into her throat as she looked around the room and didn't see Alex. The bed still looked immaculate, but she could smell Alex was close by. That's when she saw the bathroom door was ajar and there was light coming from inside. Maggie ran to the door and threw it open, anxiety flowing out of her.

Maggie froze in place as she saw Alex on all fours on the glass covered floor, frantically picking up glass shards. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I was cleaning the bathroom when i knocked the small mirror off the wall by accident. Don't worry i'll clean up the mess." Alex quickly gasped out.  
  
That's when Maggie noticed Alex didn't have a top on, she was dripping blood, and there was her shirt and Windex on the counter. "Alex, stop." Alex threw the shards in her hand away and turned to Maggie before going to grab the belt she'd found earlier.  Alex handed it to the cop then stood up and faced away from her before dejectedly asking, "Do you want me to count them or not make a sound?"  
  
Maggie gasped and dropped the belt before coming up behind Alex and wrapping the omega in her arms. "Neither you lovely girl. I told you no one will hurt you here and I was serious. I will not hit you. You did nothing wrong anyway, it was an accident." Maggie gently kissed the top of Alex's head, but Alex cringed away. Maggie immediately let go and stepped away. “I'm sorry.”  
     
"It's fine...master. You're not going to hit me? But I broke something..." Alex breathed, eyes full of tears.  
  
"That's okay. You didn’t even mean to. Plus I hated that mirror," Maggie reassured.

 

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure?” Alex replied, letting out a deep breath.

 

"I'm sure. Now, Where are you hurt? I saw that you’re bleeding."  

 

Alex hung her head and turned around saying "Sorry for getting blood everywhere. You can totally change your mind about the hitting."

Maggie gasped when she saw Alex had carved 'clumsy' on her stomach. Her heart broke and she hugged Alex again. "Jesus Alex. No. You seem to have punished yourself enough. Can I pick you up? I don't want you hurting your feet on the glass." Alex nodded and Maggie lifted her up and walked out of the bathroom. Once she set Alex on the bed, Alex started to pull her pants down.  
  
"Okay do you want missionary?" Alex asked resigned.  
  
Maggie blanched, "God no. Didn't you hear me? No one will hurt you here. Especially not me. I will definitely not rape you. Now don’t move." Maggie pulled Alex's pants back up and sat next to her on the bed. “I know it's been awhile since anyone has asked you permission for anything, but you're not a slave anymore. No one can touch you without your explicit permission and they have to stop touching you if you change your mind. That includes sex, Alex. I bought you in order to save you. You have a voice now. You have a say.” Alex remained quiet, unbelieving of anything Maggie had just told her. Maggie sighed  and headed to the bathroom to grab antiseptic spray and a bandage.  
     
"I have to clean out your new 'tattoo' and cover it. This will hurt a bit."  Maggie sprayed it, cleaned it out, and covered it while she told Alex not to clean anything anymore and to be gentle with herself, that she been through a lot already. Alex nodded in silent agreement and covered her boobs self-consciously with her hands. Her attempt was moot considering the fact the alpha had spent the evening with a very naked Alex. Noticing Alex's movement, Maggie took her shirt off before helping the small girl put it on.  
     
As Alex layed back down she once again started pulling her pants down. "No!" Maggie said, grabbing Alex's hands to stop her. "That’s not what I meant when I..." she pointed to her naked chest. "I just wanted to help you feel more comfortable."  
  
Alex nodded. "Okay sure," she commented unbelieving. "Right. Well I’m going to go find a shirt and I will be right back."  
     
As soon as Maggie shut the door, Alex got up and walked to the bathroom in search of her Supergirl shirt and her hoodie. She was attempting to take the new shirt off when Maggie knocked again. After giving her permission she heard an "Alex! There's glass in the bathroom! Get out and I’ll help you take the shirt off." Alex stood upright and nodded before heading out, hoodie and shirt in hand.

"Alex didn't i just talk to you about being more careful?"  

 

"I'm...I'm sorry...Supergirl...the shirt I mean."  Maggie nodded and patted the bed next to her before pulling out a clean supergirl shirt. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and Maggie helped her put the new shirt and the hoodie back on.

 

_Questions for another day._

 

Maggie didn't want to open a can of worms about the supergirl shirt tonight, but if Alex wanted to share, she would listen.

 

“Hey. I know you're probably used to constantly changing rules and arbitrary reasons for punishment, but I'll make sure rules here a clear and precise. If you don't understand something you can always ask without punishment. I'll help provide stability with a routine and talking about our daily plans at breakfast in the morning.”

 

Alex had visibly relaxed deep into the bedsheets. With a sleepy smile and a yawn, she murmured, “Yes ma'am.” She quickly realized her mistake and shot up in bed. “I-I'm so sorry master. I forgot. I meant ‘yes master’.”

Maggie smiled at having seen Alex's smile. She reached her hand down to pet Alex's hair, “May I?” Alex timidly nodded and braced herself before Maggie gently patted her head. “You can just call me Maggie. It's ok if you don't address me with a title, I won't be mad.”

 

The omega nodded and yawned again. “Aaand that's my cue. Do you need anything else before I go? No more cleaning okay? Just sleep."

 

Alex looked at Maggie and opened her mouth, "Could you...possibly...no. Never mind."

 

Maggie grabbed hold of her hand and ran a soothing thumb back and forth. "It's alright. You can ask."  

 

"No. It's stupid kid stuff. You'll get mad...and punish me."

 

Maggie shook her head, "I won't get mad and i certainly won't punish you. Ask."

 

Alex looked up with big imploring eyes, "Could you maybe, possibly read me a story for a bit? Please."

 

Maggie smiled at the timid girl in front of her and got up and walked to the books. "Any preferences?"

 

"Anything is fine. Thank you so much."

 

"Don't be silly. I don't mind at all." Maggie took the chair next to the bed and started reading _Ender's Game._ Before she even got four pages in, Alex was snoring. Maggie read the rest of the chapter to herself before promptly leaving the room, she sighed knowing she had to call the department that night or they'd think Roulette killed her. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, taking a calming breath before dialing the number.  
  
Picking up on the first ring, she heard the familiar voice of someone who wasn't Phillips.  
  
"Sawyer. How'd the showing go? Did you get the invite?"  
  
"Vasquez! I almost forgot you were heading the team for this one. Every time I call it's Phillips who answers."  
  
Maggie was happy to hear the voice of her long time friend, but it hit her just how long she'd been away from her real life.  
  
_This is almost over, then you can go back to your life and friends._  
  
Then her thoughts drifted to Alex. Alex hadn't seen her friends and family in years and Maggie was complaining about six months. Six months in a huge apartment playing at being rich and reckless where Alex had spent years as someone else's play thing, just trying to survive.  
  
_Get some perspective._  
  
Vasquez  interrupted her train of thought. "Yeah, we've had him monitoring the phones for all our undercover ops. It's mostly him just sitting in this room playing Candy Crush. You know that undercover ops don’t exactly keep the phones ringing day and night, but someone needs to answer them when they do ring."  
  
"So what's got you on phone duty tonight then?" Maggie asked as she sat at her dining table.  
  
"I knew we were expecting a call from you after the showing and wanted to hear about it myself. Plus, I thought you'd appreciate a slightly friendlier voice than Phillips'."  
  
It was true, Maggie did appreciate hearing Vasquez's voice. It had been too long since she'd talked to one of her friends and she welcomed it, even if it was just about the mission.  
  
"I don't know V, I was kind of looking forward to hearing Phillips' sensually sultry voice."  
  
"Gross. I'll let him know though."  
  
Maggie and Vasquez both chuckled.  
  
"I hope everyone is doing ok. Can't wait for this thing to wrap up."  
  
"Everyone is good Maggie. Don't worry about us, let us worry about you. We're trying to get you home as soon as possible. Which brings me to the reason for this phone call. How'd the showing go?"  
  
Right. Maggie had almost forgotten she'd called for a reason. She decided to tell Vasquez the good news first, hoping to soften the blow of everything else.  
  
"I got the invitation to the auction. Roulette said I'd get the details a day or two before the event."  
  
"That’s great Maggie! All the work you put into this mission is paying off. All those bastards won't be able to hurt omegas again."  
  
Maggie nodded despite the fact that the other agent couldn't see her.  
  
"I know…I  know it must have been hard to leave all the omegas at the showing tonight. I know you and it couldn't have been easy, but we're going to help so many of them once we shut this down."  
  
Vasquez was an alpha and she was equally as protective and fierce as Maggie, but she had a personal vested interest in this mission. V had a beta and omega mate and was fiercely protective of them; she'd move heaven and hell if either of them were taken.

 

Maybe she'd understand Maggie buying Alex. With a prayer to no one in particular, she decided to just say it. “Yeah about that...I kind of did buy an omega. Her name is Alex.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!? You put the whole operation at risk for **one** damn omega. That's-”

 

“Not a ‘damn omega’, her name is Alex.”

 

“I don't give a damn what her name is.You jeopardized six months of work and for nothing.”

 

“Six months of **my** life to **save a petrified girl.** V you should have seen her, she was shaking and starving and Roulette was going to kill her if no one bought her. I'd rather die than to have left her to Roulette.”

 

There was a long, stretched out silence. Maggie thought Vasquez had hung up, before she heard her clear her throat. “Okay fine. You're off the hook **this time**. Pull something like this again and I'm suspending you. Now, how is she doing?”

 

Maggie was relieved that Vasquez hadn’t given her a harder time and happy that she had actually asked about Alex. “She's terrified, but I managed to get her to eat and sleep.”

 

“Okay good. You need to take her to the doctors and a therapist, poor girls probably dead on her feet. Also take her to a police station so we can pick her up and reunite her with her family.

 

“Yeah about that. I'm already taking her to a doctor and psychologist tomorrow, but she has to stay and help with the rest of the mission.”

 

“Mags you know she can't help, she's a traumatized civilian.”

 

“Yeah but that's the only reason Roulette gave me an invitation. If i performed with Alex at the auction.”

 

“God damn it Margaret. Okay okay, but only if she agrees and signs a consent form, we can't have this coming back to bite us in the ass. Also, you're going to be riding a desk for the rest of your life I hope you know that.”

 

“Okay that's fine. I'll fax you the form. Night V, I'm exhausted,” she hung up before sleepily walking back to the hallway. As soon as she got there she collapsed and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

 

\-------Alex-------

Alex woke up to an amazing smell and groaned thinking Roulette was teasing the omegas again. However, as she stretched she realized she felt incredibly well rested and she was laying in a bed. All the memories of the previous day came flooding back before she heard a familiar and kind voice.

 

“Wake up sleepy head, I brought you breakfast.”

 

Alex groggily opened her eyes before sitting up at the idea of eating. “Morning,” she murmured with a lazy smile.

 

_When was the last time I actually smiled?_

 

But she was really actually smiling at the woman who had saved her and was now feeding  her.

 

“Hungry? I've got eggs, bacon, chocolatey chip pancakes, and hash browns.” Alex eagerly nodded and Maggie giggled.

 

“okay good. Eat while it's hot, I'll read while you eat if you don't mind.”

 

_Who the hell is this woman?_

 

“Sounds like a perfect morning to me. Thank you,” she said happily and settled in while Maggie set the food in front of her. The cop smiled back and went to kiss the top of her head, but froze when she noticed how tense Alex suddenly got. She smiled and whispered an apology before heading to the chair.

 

“Wait! You can scoot the chair a bit closer...if you want.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. Just so I can hear you better.”

 

Maggie smiled at the slow trust beginning to build between the two. She settled down next to Alex, making sure not to be too close.

 

“After you finish eating, we're going to go shopping and get you some clothes that actually fit and basics like underwear and bras and things. If you want anything else, just let me know. I have plenty of money.”

 

Alex froze and stuttered out, “B-B-But i'm a-ah-an omega. I-I can't go out in public without a leash and collar.” Alex wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

 

The last time she'd been out like that had been with Lord. She'd collapsed from not having eaten anything in days and Lord just kept dragging her by the leash.

 

“I don't care how you're supposed to be out in public. You're my omega for appearances sake. If anyone tries anything, I'll protect you and i have a gun”

 

Alex swallowed and whispered, “of course master. I'm sorry master.” Despite her initial feelings, she knew deep down that Maggie wouldn't let someone hurt her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know theres not a bunch of changes but hopefully this is better? It's not a complete re write, just revision.
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism. I'm working on getting back to old me. 
> 
> If you're not liking my new way of writing that's fine. To each his own. Thanks for reading and being patient with me. 
> 
> FOLLOW JENN ON TUMBLR  
> http://arainbowsiren.tumblr.com
> 
> also if u wanna chat with me im @saphostan

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Broken Bones Heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674145) by [GeorgiaEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaEve/pseuds/GeorgiaEve)




End file.
